


Assassin's Creed - Into The Flames

by The_AC_Fan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Far Cry (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Crossover, Family, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Head Injury, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Modern Assassins, Modern Era, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent-Child Relationship, Pieces of Eden, School, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Survival, Swearing, Telepathy, Teleportation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AC_Fan/pseuds/The_AC_Fan
Summary: Ever since the modern Assassin Brotherhood has managed to bring several people from the past to the present, they have been working together to locate and destroy the Apples of Eden and prevent Juno from channelling her energy through them. However, when the Great Collapse comes and the world falls into the flames, it turns into a race for survival as the Assassins find themselves in remote locations with unexpected allies as they try to return things to the way they were before...





	Assassin's Creed - Into The Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for choosing to read my fanfic. This is the first time posting for this website, so feel free to let me know what you think about it in the comments below. Also, it may seem short, but more chapters will be coming soon!

Khemu could see his reflection in the blade of the knife as it was brought high up into the air. He could see the eyes of the man behind the mask narrowed in concentration. At the last moment, he took out his own knife and deflected the blow, only to watch helplessly as his knife flew out of his grasp and skittered along the stone floor, coming to rest out of his reach several metres away. The man laughed, a cold, emotionless laugh that chilled him to the core. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his arm, followed by his leg, and Khemu fell backwards onto the floor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that both of his parents were lying motionless on the ground, dark red puddles slowly growing beneath their bodies. His friend Chenzira was slumped against a pillar, his clothes torn and covered with blood. Several more of the masked figures were standing over them. Desperately, Khemu tried to crawl towards them, only for the masked man he was fighting to bring the knife down onto him. He felt a searing pain in his neck, and then everything went black.

He woke up with a start, and let out a sigh of relief. It was nothing more than a nightmare. _None of that was real_ , Khemu told himself.  _It's just what Juno wants you to think_. He was still alive, and Chenzira and his parents were still asleep in their rooms on either side of his room. But there was no point in going back to sleep now since he would have to wake up to go to school in a while anyway. So, Khemu decided to go see if Chenzira was awake. He pushed open his door gently, trying to make as little noise as possible. The hallway outside was dark and dimly lit. The light coming in from outside cast eerie shadows on the wall. It reminded him of the room from his dream. He shuddered. He really had to stop thinking about that, after all, it wasn't real. Still, he couldn't help but feel that something just wasn't right.

"Psst... Chenzira, you awake?' he whispered, gently shaking his friend.

Chenzira slowly opened his eyes and shifted uncomfortably.

"I am now... you okay, Khemu? It's still dark outside," Chenzira replied, sleepily.

"Well, I had this weird dream, you were in it-" Khemu began, but Chenzira cut him off.

"Alright, tell me all about it," he said. He was sitting upright now, clearly interested in what his friend had to say.

"As I was saying, in my dream-I guess it was more of a nightmare really- we were going into this weird underground bunker. My parents were there too. But then there were these strange guys with red ski masks and grey jackets, and they captured us for no reason. Somehow we escaped, but then they attacked us and then they stabbed me, and it hurt quite a lot, and that's not supposed to happen in a dream, and I saw you and Mom and Dad lying on the ground dead, and there was blood everywhere. It all just seemed so... real." Khemu blurted out. His eyes were scrunched tight with worry.

Chenzira was silent for a moment, taking in what he had just heard. He could see the look of anxiety on his friend's face. "Oh," he said. "I'm sure it was just a bad dream, nothing to be worried about."

"Do you think it could mean something important?" Khemu asked. "Like, maybe it's a sign or something?"

"I don't know... but some people say that dreams go by opposites, so even if it was a sign, I'm sure it's fine." Chenzira put a hand on his friend's shoulder to try and reassure him.

"Yeah, I guess," Khemu said, still not seeming fully convinced.

"Look, I promise that nothing bad is going to happen, okay? How about we go and see if Phoibe's awake?" Chenzira replied, hoping to get Khemu's mind off the nightmare.

"Okay, sure, maybe she might know something,"

They pushed open the front door of their apartment and left it slightly ajar. Making sure not to accidentally wake anyone up, Khemu and Chenzira silently tiptoed across the long corridor and up the creaking stairway to Phoibe and Kassandra's flat. Tentatively, Khemu knocked on the front door a few times. Then, there was the clicking sound of a lock being opened, and Phoibe appeared in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing here? It's still too early to be awake," Phoibe asked drowsily.

"That's what I said!" Chenzira exclaimed, giggling a bit.

"I guess it doesn't matter too much, since I was already awake when you came. I woke up because of this really strange dream-

"Wait, did it by any chance involve a creepy bunker with weird guys wearing masks that stabbed you?" Khemu enquired.

"Y-Yes, exactly. H-How did you know?" Phoibe replied, a look of shock on her face.

"I... had the exact same dream," Khemu answered, looking equally surprised.

"Okay, now this is getting weird," Chenzira finally agreed.

"Maybe we should tell one of the adults," Phoibe suggested.

"No, they have a lot of things to deal with, I don't think we should give them something else to worry about."

"Alright, it was just an idea." But Phoibe knew that Khemu was right. A few years ago, the three of them, along with several Assassins and Templars from the past, had been brought into the present to help prevent the end of the world that Desmond Miles had delayed. They had been trying to find all of the Apples of Eden so that they would not fall into the wrong hands, and to prevent Juno from channelling her energy through them. _The end of the world_. _The Great Collapse_.

"Wait a minute," Phoibe said, looking even more worried than Khemu had been before. "I just remembered something strange. One of the masked guys from the dream kept saying something about 'The Great Collapse' and the world falling into the flames, do you think it had something to do with the Second Disaster?"

"Phoibe, if it really disturbs you, then you can tell someone. Forget what I said."

"No, no, you were right Khemu. Let's just not think about that."

"Okay then, we should start getting ready for school now. We'll meet you downstairs Phoibe."

Khemu and Chenzira gently shut the door behind them, and Phoibe was left standing by herself in the ill-lit room, as the gentle light of the new dawn came slowly seeping in through the gaps in the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter. More will be coming soon with new characters. Some of the stuff in the story might seem unclear or not make much sense, but don't worry, because after I finish this fanfic, I am planning to write a prequel with the characters' backstories and more about when they were brought to the modern day and delayed the Second Disaster.


End file.
